Lord Lestrange
by rossiex
Summary: Toko buku kecil.. Makan malam mingguan.. Pesta minum teh.. Kecelakaan Apparate.. Dan Hermione berpikir bahwa dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Lestrange **by **rossiex**

* * *

Itu pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai hari. Cuaca sedang bagus dan orang-orang mulai hanyut menikmati aktivitas keseharian mereka masing-masing. 'Begitupun aku,' pikir Hermione.

Kakinya membawanya melewati arus kerumunan. Wajahnya tersenyum, sesekali mengangguk dan menjawab sapaan dari orang-orang, menuju toko kecil kesayangannya.

Dari sudut matanya, dia sudah bisa melihat bangunan kecil dari tokonya di sudut jalan Diagon Alley. Sekilas dari kaca jendela bangunan itu, dia bisa melihat beberapa pelanggan, dan pegawainya, Marie, yang sibuk di meja kasir.

Dentingan lonceng dipintu menandakan kedatangannya, yang disambut dengan senyum oleh Marie. "Pagi Boss!" Sapa Marie.

"Pagi, Marie. Kopi untukmu," jawab Hermione sambil mengulurkan secangkir kopi instan yang dia dapatkan di tengah perjalanannya kemari.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali." Kata Marie.

"Sama-sama. Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan untuk hari ini?"

"Berjalan seperti biasa. Kita kedatangan stock baru dari Glane, segar dari prancis. Beberapa pengembalian dan pesanan masuk. Ah, dan kita masih menunggu kiriman dari Jamie, seharusnya sudah tiba hari ini," jelas Marie.

Hermione mengangguk, berjalan ke belakang meja dan menggantung mantelnya. "Bagus. Pastikan semua rapi dan sempurna seperti biasa."

"Siap Boss!" Marie membuat gerakan dengan tangannya, yang membuat Hermione tertawa. "Jadi.. hari ini?" Tanya Marie.

Hermione mengangkat alis padanya. "Makan malam mingguan yang terkenal. Golden Trio akan berkumpul dan merayakan masa kejayaan," Marie menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi lupakan kata itu, Marie. Golden Trio dan semua kejayaannya, kau tahu. Semua sudah berakhir. Sudah lima tahun," tuntut Hermione. Dia selalu tidak nyaman saat penyebutan gelar yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Itu membuatnya terdengar sombong.

"Oh! Tapi aku suka itu." Kekeh Marie.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalannya, "Aku tidak mengerti. Ini sudah lima tahun berlalu dan kalian masih mengingatnya."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mustahil untuk melupakan pahlawan yang mengalahkan penyihir jahat, Hermione. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang atas hal itu."

"Kau benar," katanya sambil menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, Hermione menoleh ke Marie, "Apa kau mau ikut?"

Marie sepertinya agak terkejut dengan undangannya, dia tampak mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Aku?" dia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Kurasa.. tidak," tolaknya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hermione.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ingin mengganggu, tentu saja. Kalian bertiga jelas-jelas sangat sibuk dan hanya punya waktu seminggu sekali untuk bertemu. Aku tentunya tidak akan masuk dan menjadi pengganggu, nikmati saja waktumu bersama mereka Hermione."

"Marie," Hermione tampak agak terkesan dengan wanita itu, "Tapi sungguh, datanglah jika kau mau. Kami biasanya membawa beberapa teman juga. Seperti halnya Harry malam ini, dia bilang dia akan mengajak Ginny."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Marie masih bersikeras, "Ngomong-ngomong, benarkah itu bahwa Harry Potter akhirnya berakhir bersama Ginny Weasley? Disini dikatakan seperti itu," celoteh Marie sambil membuka lipatan koran yang ada di meja. Matanya tampak berbinar saat membaca kolom gossip terbaru.

Hermione tertawa, "Oh, tidak! Aku tidak akan menggosipkan temanku sendiri, Marie."

"Kau tidak seru!" Protes Marie.

**.o0o.**

Three Broomsticks ramai pengunjung seperti biasa. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 saat orang-orang mulai memesan menu makan malam mereka di Pub (Public House) itu. Dan beberapa meja jauhnya dari pintu masuk, Golden Trio sedang berkumpul.

"Kau tahu, kadang kau sangat bisa diandalkan Ron," Harry memulai, menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat bekerja di Departement Auror. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Hah! Aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Kalian hanya selalu melewatkan bagian itu," kata Ron, mulutnya telah penuh dengan spageti yang baru dipesan.

Hermione hanya meringis melihat pemandangan itu, setidaknya ada banyak hal yang tidak berubah. "Bisakah kau telan dulu makananmu?"

"Dia hanya akan terus mengulangi kebiasaan buruknya, Hermione. Sebaiknya abaikan dia dan simpan tenagamu," sahut Ginny. Tangannya penuh dengan gelas-gelas Anggur, "Bagaimana kabar tokomu?"

"Sangat bagus. Semua terorganisir dengan sempurna, dan stock buku yang lumayan," Hermione dengan senang menceritakan harinya, "Meskipun, jasa pengiriman barang sekarang sedang mahal-mahalnya," keluhnya di akhir kalimat.

"Semua akan lebih mudah jika barang yang kau angkut adalah bulu, bukan kertas." Ginny tertawa.

Harry dan Ron hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau akan selalu memiliki tatanan dalam hidupmu, bukan? Merlin Hermione, tidakkah kau terlalu rajin." Kata Ron.

"Aku tidak melihat ada salahnya dengan hidup lebih terorganisir, Ron," Hermione memberinya tatapan tajam, "Aku agak tersinggung kau tahu."

Ron hanya mengangkat tangannya, menyerah, dan menggumamkan kata seperti membosankan yang agak kabur.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat hidupmu kacau Hermione, kacau sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamusmu." Canda Harry.

Hermione hanya mendengus dan mulai menyesap Anggurnya.

"Bicara tentang semua kekacauan ini, ayo kita pesan lebih banyak minuman lagi!" Seru Ginny mengangkat gelasnya yang telah kosong, "Oh! Dan aku akan memastikan kau kacau malam ini Miss Granger, sangat kacau sampai kau tersandung ke pelukan penyihir tampan."

Semua orang hanya mengerang mendengar ucapan Ginny. Gadis itu mulai mabuk.

**.o0o.**

Dua jam kemudian, menemukan mereka berempat saling terkait di pinggul saat berjalan menuju perapian. Sesekali tersandung dan meracau tidak jelas, khas orang yang mabuk. Berat.

"Apa kau lihat itu? Itu disana! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, aku baru saja melihat pigmypuff dengan enam kaki," racau Ron menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas.

"Ron, ketololanmu tidak mengenal batas," cercah Ginny. Tangannya meraih sedikit rambut Ron.

"Aww! Perhatikan tanganmu, sister."

"Aku benci dilahirkan setelahmu, kau bukan contoh kakak terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Aku tidak meminta itu, asal kau tahu saja..."

"Harry bisakah mereka diam? Kepalaku sakit." Hermione merintih memengangi kepalanya.

"Hmmhmm.." gumam Harry.

Hermione akan mengambil ramuan mabuknya saat tangannya meraba-raba tasnya, dan hanya menemukan bahwa barangnya telah ketinggalan. Sambil mengumpat pelan, dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk floo terlebih dulu karena dia akan kembali ke meja untuk mengambil tasnya. "Kalian duluan saja, aku harus mengambil tasku. Itu ketinggalan di meja."

"Oh! Kami akan menunggumu Hermione. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama," kata Ginny sambil bergoyang-goyang.

"Tidak perlu. Nikmati waktu kalian." Hermione melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani, Mione?" Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matannya seperti melawan kantuk. Hermione akan siap tertawa jika saja kepalanya tidak sepusing ini.

"Tidak, tidak. Sampai jumpa, kalian semua!" Katanya dan melenggang pergi, kembali ke meja.

Dengan itu mereka berpisah dan Hermione mengambil tasnya. Saat dia menggali ke dalam tasnya, ternyata ramuan itu memang tidak ada, jadi dia terpaksa melupakannya dan segera membuat jalan pulang.

Penglihatannya agak buram saat itu, mungkin efek dari mabuk dan sakit kepala. Kakinya juga terasa seperti jelly, siap meluncur kapan saja. Menguatkan langkahnya, Hermione memilih untuk berjalan ke pintu daripada ke perapian. Dia akan ber-Apparate untuk pulang.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Hermione berkonsentrasi dan memikirkan rumah, dengan sofa empuk, perapian hangat, dan kucing kesayangannya. Dan dia pun mulai ber-Apparate.

Hembusan angin dingin mengiringi sihirnya yang berputar, dan dalam sekejap dia telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sayangnya kakinya yang menjadi jelly mulai mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah, dan kepalanya terbentur pintu, yang cukup keras, untuk menciptakan kegaduhan.

Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, merasakan sedikit benjolan saat tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kulit kepala.

Pandangannya jadi lebih buruk sekarang. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat bagus dari mabuk, pusing, dan benjolan di kepala.

Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup, menyerah pada kegelapan.

'Sial' pikirnya, sebelum benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Aku akan sedikit berimprov dengan merubah usia kakak beradik Lestrange, agak tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari Hermione.

Hermione: 24thn.

Rabastan: 28thn.

Rodolphus: 30thn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Lestrange** by **rossiex**

* * *

Di suatu tempat di Inggris Magic, kakak beradik Lestrange tengah duduk di ruang tamu Lestrange Manor. Kursi mereka diletakkan di dekat perapian sehingga itu mampu menghangatkan mereka dengan baik.

Sang adik, Rabastan, melayangkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengatur cangkir-cangkir teh. Sedangkan sang kakak, Rodolphus, memfokuskan diri pada koran yang tengah dibacanya. Malam ini mereka bermaksud untuk mengadakan pesta minum teh dadakan.

"Sampai kapan keadaan ini akan terus berlanjut?" Tanya Rabastan, mengangkat secangkir teh yang sudah siap dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Sampai hukuman kita selesai, tentu saja. Apalagi yang kau harapkan," jawab Rodolphus, masih membaca korannya.

Tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk hidup sekarang, mengingat kejahatan-kejahatan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Lima tahun pasca perang, dan masyarakat sihir masih mengutuk keras keluarga mereka. Meskipun mereka sudah menerima hukuman tahanan rumah lima tahun terakhir ini dan denda-denda dalam jumlah besar yang harus mereka bayar untuk mengganti kerusakan fasilitas.

Udara malam semakin dingin meskipun mereka berada di dalam rumah dan dekat dengan perapian. Rabastan menggigil sedikit dan memandang kakaknya sesaat, "Tidakkah menurutmu Kementerian sudah melewati batas? Kita sudah melunasi denda untuk semua kerusakan dalam perang, tapi kenapa mereka terus meminta lagi pada kita? Untuk alasan yang bahkan tidak jelas!"

Rodolphus menghela nafas pelan, "Siapa yang peduli. Hanya bertahanlah sebentar, sebulan lagi dan hukuman tahanan rumah ini akan berakhir. Kita akan bebas dari segala aspek."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan situasinya, brother. Hanya sebulan lagi, dan siapa yang tau Kementerian sialan itu akan menguras seluruh isi brankas kita," semprot Rabastan, "Pikirkan tentang ini Rodolphus, begitu kita keluar dari semua ini, apakah kita akan diterima kembali oleh masyarakat sihir?"

Tidak adanya balasan membuat Rabastan melanjutkan, "Tidak, kan? Dan apakah menurutmu kita bahkan akan diterima untuk suatu pekerjaan? Aku yakin jawabannya tetap tidak! Jadi yang aku maksud disini adalah kita butuh banyak uang untuk kelangsungan hidup kita dan pewaris-pewaris kita kelak. Dan jika Kementrian telah mengambil uang kita seluruhnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus membanting korannya, "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini nanti? Aku lelah," katanya sambil memijat kepalanya.

Rabastan hanya mendengus, "Disini bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah.."

BRAAAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja suara benturan yang cukup keras memotong perbincangan mereka. Mereka sontak langsung berdiri dan bersikap waspada, meraih tongkat sihirnya masing-masing.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Rabastan, matanya menyipit ke arah pintu depan, darimana asal suara itu datang.

"Well, kita tidak akan tau sebelum melihatnya, bukan?"

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati pintu dengan langkah tenang dan diam, dalam posisi menyerang, siap menghadapi musuh.

Sebagai mantan Death Eaters, mereka tentu sudah memperkirakaan beberapa serangan yang akan mereka dapatkan dari rekan-rekan lama mereka, yang menuntut balas dendam pada mereka karena telah berbalik menjadi penghianat. Dan ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkan serangan.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka mencapai pintu dan langsung membukanya. Siap untuk melemparkan mantra tergelap yang mereka ketahui pada musuh. Hanya untuk menemukan seseorang dalam posisi terkapar di tanah, seorang wanita lebih tepatnya.

Kedua saudara itu saling pandang dengan bingung.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka bisa mencium bau alkohol yang samar dari menyihir yang pingsan itu. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal dari situasi ini, wanita itu pasti terlalu mabuk saat ber-Appparate dan salah memilih tempat tujuan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Rabastan. Merasa agak bodoh dengan berdiri di sana, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, yang tampaknya tidak banyak berguna kali ini.

Rodolphus hanya mengangkat bahu ringan, "Bawa saja dia masuk," katanya. Matanya mengarah ke bentuk penyihir yang masih terkapar di tanah. Mereka masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena gumpalan rambut konyol itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. 'Tapi sesuatu tentang rambut keriting itu tampak agak familiar' pikirnya.

"Kau yakin? Dia praktis orang asing."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita hanya akan membiarkannya membeku di luar, begitu?" Tanya Rodolphus kesal, "Kau tau kita hanya akan mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah jika para Auror itu menemukaan seseorang mati di rumah kita."

Rabastan meringis mendengarnya, tidak ingin membayangkan untuk menjumpai Azkaban sekali lagi. "Kau benar, mari kita bawa dia ke dalam."

Mereka akhirnya bergerak untuk mengangkat penyihir asing itu.

Rabastan lah yang mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk membopong wanita itu, saat dia mulai mengangkatnya dia mendengar nafas tercekat Rodolphus.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, masih belum melihat wajah penyihir itu dengan seksama.

Rodolphus hanya menunjuk ke wajah asing itu, "Lihat dia!"

Saat Rabastan menoleh untuk melihat langsung wajahnya, dia langsung tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan penyihir dipelukannya.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan.." gagapnya.

Well.. itu pasti sangat tidak terduga untuk menemukan Heroine Perang, Hermione Fucking Granger, mendarat di tanah mereka dalam keadaan mabuk.

"HERMIONE GRANGER?!" Serunya.

Rodolphus mengangguk pelan, "Satu-satunya."

"Hollyshit," umpat Rabastan.

"Bahasa, Rabaskan!" Tegurnya saat melihat adiknya mulai bermulut seperti pelaut.

Rabastan hanya terkekeh, "Kau serius hanya bersikap sopan saat ini? Situasinya benar-benar tidak mendukung, brother."

"Lupakan! Cepat bawa dia masuk," katanya sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah. Rabastan dengan cepat mengikuti jejaknya.

Mereka melewati ruang tamu, dan beberapa pintu lagi sampai akhirnya menemukan kamar tamu terdekat. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka menerima tamu di rumah ini, tapi peri rumah masih membersikan ruangan itu dengan baik.

Sesaat setelahnya, Rabastan membaringkan wanita itu di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan menyilang, Rabastan berkata, "Dia hal kecil yang cantik, bukan?"

Tatapan mereka tertuju pada Hermione Ganger, mengawasinya tertidur.

"Memang," kata Rodolphus, setelah beberapa saat keheningan.

Terlepas dari warisannya yang disayangkan, wanita itu memiliki otak yang cerdas dan wajah yang cantik. Mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan detail itu sebelumnya, karena ada The Dark Lord yang selalu mengintai.

Jika mereka ditanya apakah mereka percaya pada kemurnian darah? dulu, mereka akan langsung menjawab iya. Tapi sekarang, setelah perang, mereka telah menerima bahwa pandangan akan kemurnian darah itu sendiri salah.

Dan bukti fisik dari itu semua ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Selamat dari perang, tapi dikalahkan oleh mabuk. Rodolphus hampir tertawa dengan pemikiran itu.

"Suruh peri rumah untuk memeriksa kondisi kepalanya, aku yakin benturan keras tadi berasal dari sana," kata Rodolphus, sebelum pergi ke luar meninggalkan Rabastan mengurus sisanya.

Ini adalah hari yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Dan kedatangan tak terduga dari Hermione Granger hanyalah penutup di ujung hari.

Well.. sepertinya besok dia akan melihat pemandangan tiga piring sarapan di meja ruang makan.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Guys.. jangan lupa juga baca yang **Lord Malfoy **yahh. Di awal-awal emang pendek, tapi aku akan berusaha manjangin dikit-dikit word-nya.

Kalian juga bisa menemukan cerita-cerita yang udah aku publish di **Wattpad** dengan username yang sama, yaitu **@rossiex**

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter **milik** J.K Rowling**

**Lord Lestrange **by **rossiex**

* * *

Hermione bermimipi tentang sesuatu yang indah malam itu. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan dinding-dinding yang penuh dengan rak, dan aroma buku-buku serta perkamen yang mengelilingi inderanya.

Dia tahu dengan pasti, tempat itu bukanlah toko buku kecilnya. Karena tokonya tidak sebesar dan semegah ruangan yang saat ini dimimpikannya. Dia berjalan mendekati perapian dan menemukan sofa tunggal didekatnya, lengkap dengan Crookshanks bertengger di kaki kursi.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sana. Matanya tidak melewatkan buku favoritenya, _'Hogwarts: A History'_ yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping sofa. Tersenyum, Hermione meraihnya dan mulai membaca.

Ini benar-benar mimpi yang indah.. dan tenang.

Dia berasa menghabiskan seluruh harinya di tempat itu sampai dia mulai lelah dan tertidur.

Kali berikutnya dia bermimpi, dia masih berada di tempat yang indah.

Dia setengah tertidur, tapi pipinya masih bisa merasakan gesekan dari sutra yang lembut dari bantal, dan tanggannya mulai meraba-raba permukaan kasur yang juga lembut. Benar-benar indah.

_'Kapan terakhir kali aku ingat pernah memiliki tempat tidur semewah ini'_ pikirnya.

Tubuhnya terasa menghangat karena sinar matahari mulai memasuki ruangan. Dia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

Tatapannya terpaku pada langit-langit kamar. "Sejak kapan aku memasang lampu gantung di sana?" Gumamnya.

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Seolah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah tidak bermimpi lagi, dan dia benar-benar tidak berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia menyentakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, duduk di tempat tidur. Matanya dengan liar mengamati sekelilingnya.

Itu ruangan yang sangat besar, memang. Dengan dinding yang penuh lukisan berseni, dan barang-barang antik lainnya yang menghiasi ruangan. Matanya juga menangkap sesuatu yang nampaknya adalah lemari pakaian yang kayunya dipahat dengan ukiran rune yang rumit, dan di sudut sana ada sebuah pintu yang agak kecil yang dia duga adalah kamar mandi.

Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna _monochrome_, bahkan lantainya sendiri persis seperti permainan papan catur, hitam dan putih.

Tunggu..

Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengomentari seni dekorasi!

Saat pikirannya sibuk bergelut di dalam kepala lebatnya, dia dikagetkan dengan suara letupan kecil dari arah samping tempat tidur. Dia sempat menjerit sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah peri rumah.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku," katanya pada peri rumah itu.

Itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk keluar seperti sebuah seruan, tapi makhluk kecil itu hanya menunduk, seperti takut untuk dimarahi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu." Tambahnya cepat, dan peri rumah itu mulai santai.

Dia melihat di tangan peri itu ada sebuah botol kecil yang sepertinya adalah ramuan penghilang rasa sakit, "Apa kau akan memberikan itu padaku?"

Peri itu mengangguk antusias, yang membuat Hermione tersenyum. "Ya, ini untuk Miss. Tilly diperintahkan oleh Master untuk merawat kepala Miss kemarin, dan hari ini untuk memberikan ramuan ini pada Miss," jelasnya.

"Kepalaku?" gumamnya bingung. Tangannya lalu meraba ke kepala lebatnya dan menemukan bahwa ada benjolan kecil sana, "Aww!" rintihnya.

"Miss tidak apa-apa?" Tanya peri itu khawatir.

"Y-Yah.. yah.. hanya sedikit berdenyut di sini," jawabnya menenangkan, "Kurasa aku akan meminum ramuan itu sekarang, please.. berikan padaku."

Tilly lalu segera memberinya ramuan.

"Miss harus cepat, sarapan sudah siap dan Master bilang Miss harus segera bergabung untuk sarapan." Katanya.

"Sarapan? Oh, benar. Baiklah.." gumamnya, masih sibuk memijat kepalanya, "Tunggu, Master? Siapa Master.." dia bertanya dan hanya menemukan bahwa peri rumah itu sudah tidak ada.

**.o0o.**

Sementara itu, di ruang makan Lestrange Manor pagi itu, kakak beradik Lestrange sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Rodolphus duduk di kursi utama meja makan, sedangkan Rabastan memilih kursi dari sisi kanan yang terdekat. Meja itu sendiri sudah terisi penuh dengan piring-piring makanan, buah, dan gelas anggur.

Di hadapan mereka, masing-masing ada sepiring sarapan. Dua diantaranya sudah habis, dan hanya meninggalkan satu yang tersisa.

Rabastan memandang piring yang masih utuh itu lalu menoleh pada kakaknya, "Dan di mana tamu terhormat kita saat ini? Apa dia belum bangun-bangun juga? Ini sudah hampir pukul 10."

Rodolphus hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus fokus pada kegiatannya menandatangani sesuatu.

Rabastan hanya memandang masam pada kecuekan kakaknya. Matanya memindahi tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di dekat mejanya sendiri, "Haruskah ini diselesaikan hari ini? Bisakah aku mencicilnya.."

"Tidak." Sahut Rodolphus.

"Tapi-"

"Tetap. Tidak." Tekan Rodolphus.

Rabastan cemberut.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan mulailah serius, kau 28 demi tuhan. Tanggungjawabmu akan semakin besar, dan jika kau tidak segera memperbaiki sikap kekanakanmu itu, aku bersumpah akan memastikan tidak ada sepersenpun warisan yang akan kau terima." Kata Rodolphus, dengan suara dingin yang mengancam.

"..."

"Cepat selesaikan dokumenmu!" Perintahnya.

Rabastan hanya menurut dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya, bukan mulutnya.

"Dan berhentilah memasang wajah seperti _'Aku kesal denganmu'_ karena percayalah, itu tidak mempengaruhiku sama sekali," ejek Rodolphus, sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Ck, kau tau aku lebih suka bekerja di lapangan daripada bekerja dengan ini!" Decak Rabastan, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pada tumpukan dokumen miliknya.

"Jangan konyol. Kita masih berstatus _tahanan_ saat ini, kau tidak akan bisa terjun secara langsung ke perkebunan." Kata Rodolphus mengingatkan.

Keluarga Lestrange, meskipun tidak sekaya Malfoy, adalah keluarga Pureblood yang memiliki perkebunan Anggur terbesar pertama. Disusul oleh Yaxley dan Black di posisi ketiga.

Dulu saat mereka masih bebas bergerak ke luar, dialah yang mengurus semua dokumen dari perkebunan, dan Rabastan yang akan mengambil alih di lapangan. Anak itu akan mencari pekerja dan pembeli Anggur mereka, terkadang dia juga sempat melihat Rabastan ikut menanam dan memanen langsung (Hobi berkebun yang diturunkan oleh ibu mereka ke Rabastan, rupanya). Mereka bekerja dengan cukup baik pada saat itu.

Meskipun sekarang jumlah perkebunan mereka tinggal sedikit, karena Kementerian telah menyita sebagian besar untuk denda, tapi itu cukup untuk menjadi satu-satunya sumber pemasukan ke brankas Lestrange.

Karena hal itu jugalah, Rabastan sering mengoceh dan protes. Ditambah dia telah melimpahkan beberapa pekerjaan dokumen pada adiknya itu, yang sudah jelas, sangat dibencinya.

Rabastan mulai mendumel tidak jelas. Kesal.

Dia hanya diam dan mengabaikannya, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Beberapa peri rumah mulai membereskan piring makanan, memberi sedikit ruang untuk mereka bekerja lebih leluasa. Saat piring yang masih utuh dengan sarapan itu akan melayang pergi, Rabastan menghentikannya dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa itu milik Miss Granger.

"Apa kita tidak sebaiknya pergi untuk memeriksanya?" Tanya Rabastan cemas, karena keterlambatan Miss Granger.

Salah satu peri rumah mereka, Tilly, menyahut, "Miss sudah bangun dan mengambil ramuannya. Dia akan segera datang ke sini, Master."

"Oh, begitu? Baguslah," jawab Rabastan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Rodolphus mengangkat alis padanya. "Apa?"

"Khawatir, _brother?_" sindir Rodolphus.

Rabastan hanya memutar matanya pada kakaknya, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kita hanya akan mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah jika para Auror itu menemukan sesosok mayat di rumah kita." Jelasnya, menirukan kalimat Rodolphus kemarin malam.

Mereka berdua terkekeh memikirkan lelucon itu.

Sampai akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, diikuti dengan tampilan dari Hermione Granger yang tampak terkejut dan syok saat melihat mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Granger." Sapa Rabastan, dengan senyum termanisnya.

Rodolphus menghela nafas pasrah pada tingkah konyol adiknya, dan memandang pada penyihir yang hanya membeku di tengah pintu. "Kemarilah, Miss Granger. Dan bergabung dengan kami untuk sarapan.."

"..."

"Well, meskipun kami telah selesai terlebih dulu." Lanjutnya, dan masih belum mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Dia masih bingung," kata Rabastan pelan, mencoba berbisik padanya.

Mereka melihat wanita itu hanya membuka tutup mulutnya, tidak bisa bicara. Lalu dia melangkah mendekati mereka, sebelum tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh ke lantai.

Rabastan bersimpatik dengan meringis dan berkata, "Uuhh.. itu pasti sakit." Katanya, saat melihat wanita itu membenturkan dahinya ke lantai yang keras.

Mereka saling pandang sebelum berdiri dan menjemput penyihir yang jatuh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Aww!" Hermione jatuh dan merasakan kepalanya lebih sakit lagi.

Kemudian dia mendengar seseorang bergegas ke arahnya dan meraihnya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya penolongnya.

Dia berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab, "Yah, emm.. hanya benjolan lain aku yakin."

Suara tawa kemudian memenuhi ruangan. Dia mendongak dan akhirnya bisa menatap dengan fokus pada pria itu, dan yang satunya lagi, berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sangat lucu, Miss Granger." Kata pria yang lebih muda itu.

Hermione memerah, "Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Koran, tentu saja." Jawaban masuk akal dari pria yang satunya.

"Oh." Hermione mengangguk-angguk kaku.

Kedua pria itu kemudian membimbingnya ke meja makan, dan mempersilahkannya untuk sarapan.

Hermione hanya dengan bodoh menurut, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua pria itu. Dia menata piring sarapan sejenak,

"Kami tidak meracuninya jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Hermione mendongak dari piringnya, wajahnya memerah karena malu, "Maaf. Aku tau itu tidak sopan, tapi perang telah-"

"Mengajarkan kita untuk tumbuh lebih waspada.. dan bijak tentu saja," lanjut Rodolphus, dia telah kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Hermione mengangguk pada kalimatnya, "Ya, ya, itulah yang aku maksud," katanya. Matanya segera fokus pada mereka. Dia yakin pernah melihat wajah-wajah ini di suatu tempat, tapi tidak tau persis kapan dan dimana. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Salah satu yang lebih muda tampak bersemangat dan akan menjawab. Tapi saudaranya, yang Hermione duga (mengingat kemiripan di antara mereka), menyelanya.

"Ya, kau memang pernah bertemu dengan kami. Tapi sebaiknya kau sarapan terlebih dulu sebelum kita melanjutkan percakapan ini," kata Rodolphus.

Hermione mengernyit, tapi kemudian menurut dan mulai mengambil sendok dan garpunya.

Dia bisa merasakan tatapan mereka padanya setiap kali dia mengambil gerakan. Dan dia benar-benar berusaha untuk menjaga agar jari-jari tangannya tidak gemetar akan intensitas dari tatapan yang dia dapatkan.

Setelah menelan sesendok terakhir, Hermione meminum segelas air sebelum berdehem dan memfokuskan diri lagi pada kedua pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kalian, tapi sepertinya-"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," sahut Rabastan, dia mengambil sebotol Anggur dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas yang ada di samping Hermione.

Hermione yang melihat gelasnya terisikan dengan Anggur hanya meringis. Kepalanya masih berdenyut akibat efek dari Anggur kemarin malam, dan dia tidak merasa baik untuk mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dalam waktu dekat.

Dia mendongak dan menemukan pria yang lain tengah menatapnya, sepertinya paham akan penderitaannya.

"Tidak ada Anggur untuk tamu kita kali ini, Rabastan. Miss Granger masih terlalu sakit untuk meminum minuman beralkohol," kata Rodolphus bijak.

Rabastan yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan gerakan tanggannya.

Sedangkan Hermione, dia terkejut dengan penyebutan nama itu, "Rabastan?" gumamnya, mencoba memproses semuanya.

Kedua penyihir itu segera memfokuskan diri pada wanita di depannya.

"Rabastan? Seperti.. Rabastan Lestrange?" tanya Hermione kemudian, ragu-ragu dalam suaranya.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku adalah Rabastan Lestrange, dan ini kakakku, Rodolphus Lestrange." jawab Rabastan santai, sambil menunjuk ke Rodolphus.

Hermione langsung tersentak. Dia menegang di kursinya, dengan mata yang bolak-balik menatap pada kedua pria itu. Seolah mengamati kapan mereka akan bergerak dan menyerangnya.

Rodolphus, yang lebih peka pada atmosfer ketegangan daripada adiknya, segera berkata: "Tenang, Miss Granger. Kami tidak akan menyerang atau menyakitimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Hermione, tangannya mulai meraba kantung celananya dan menemukan bahwa tongkanya tidak ada. "Tongkatku!" serunya.

Rabastan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk isyarat menyerah main-main. "Tongkatmu.. kami percaya, ada di dalam tas yang kau bawa semalam."

"Dan dimana tepatnya tasku itu berada?" Hermione memicingkan mata curiga.

"Di nakas samping tempat tidurmu, jika kau mau memperhatikan lebih jauh." Rodolphus menjawab.

"Baik," Hermione agak santai sedikit. Sepertinya mereka berkata jujur, dan tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal jahat padanya.

Rabastan mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan nada yang hampir ceria, "Jadi, Miss Granger. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai tersandung ke sini semalam?"

Hermione memerah pada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Jujur dia sangat malu, ini adalah insiden paling memalukan yang pernah dia buat. Berdehem sejenak, dia berkata, "Well, kau tau.. hanya pergi minum-minum bersama teman dan.." dia mengangkat bahunya, mereka semua pasti sudah tau kelanjutannya.

Dia agak terkejut saat mendengar suara tawa itu lagi. Saat dia mendongak, dia melihat pria itu.. Rabastan, yang tertawa dengan manis.

_Tunggu!.. Manis?_

Hermione menggeleng pelan pada pikiran konyolnya itu.

"Tidak pernah mengira kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa seceroboh itu, Miss Granger."

Kali ini Rodolphus, Hermione mencatat. "Hermione, _please_. Miss Granger agak terlalu formal untuk jamuan sarapan seperti ini bukan? Dan yah.. ini sama sekali tidak terduga dan jelas, tidak direncanakan. Temanku Ginny.." Hermione menggeleng lagi, mengingat tingkah temannya yang satu itu, "Dia mabuk dan membuat semua orang ikut pergi bersamanya, agak memaksa sebenarnya. Dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus dibuat kacau sehingga aku bisa tersandung ke pelukan pria tampan-"

Segera, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya pada kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkannya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

_'Sekarang mereka pasti akan mengejekmu dan menganggapmu aneh, Hermione.'_ Pikirnya mengejek.

Wajahnya tidak usah ditanya lagi, sudah memerah lebih dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, tawa Rabastan menggelegar di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Rodolphus hanya bisa mendengus geli pada ucapannya.

"Ehmm, intinya adalah aku kehilangan pikiran sadarku dan tersesat saat ber-Apparate." Hermione berdehem, mengakhiri ceritanya.

Rabastan yang telah selesai dengan tertawanya mulai berkata, "Tidak salah memang temanmu itu. Kau benar-benar jatuh dan aku yang harus mengangkatmu," goda Rabastan, tak lupa dengan kedipan nakalnya.

Hermione tak kuasa menahan lagi, dia menangkupkan tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya malu.

_'Tuhan. Sedot saja aku ke lubang di tanah,'_ pikirnya.

"Rabastan. Berhentilah melakukan itu dan cepat selesaikan tugasmu," kata Rodolphus, berusaha menyelamatkan Miss Granger yang malang.

"Apa? Aku melakukan apa?" sangkalnya, "Kau tidak seru, _brother_. Selalu merusak kesenanganku," gerutu di akhir kalimat.

Rodolphus hanya mengabaikannya dan mengganti pertanyaan dengan yang jauh lebih berguna, "Bagaimana dengan bisnis toko buku yang sedang kau jalankan saat ini, Miss Granger?"

Hermione mendongak.

Mulai menjelaskan bagaimana bisnisnya saat ini berjalan pada pria itu. Masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tersisah.

Mereka berpusar pada topik bisnis selama beberapa menit, sedikit bumbu-bumbu politik dan berlanjut ke topik menarik lainnya.

Rabastan, sesekali dia akan menyahuti dan menambahkan beberapa pendapatnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau akan memperluas toko mu?" tanya Rodolphus akhirnya.

"Ya, aku berencana untuk melakukannya. Tapi pemilik tanah di sebelah toko itu sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau melakukan penawaran. Dia hanya bersedia jika kami membayarnya dengan harga yang mahal," keluh Hermione.

"Apakah kau telah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, dan membahas perinciannya?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya lewat surat. Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya bertemu secara langsung, tapi dia selalu menolak."

Rodolphus mengangguk mendengarnya, "Siapa nama pemilik tanah itu, jika aku boleh tau?"

Rabastan, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi di antara keduanya, mengangkat alis pada kakaknya. Sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, tapi alasannya masih diragukan.

Sedangkan Hermione hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum menjawab "Xavier Teedler."

Pernyataannya itu disambut dengan seringaian oleh Rodolphus dan 'oh' dari Rabastan.

"Well, well.. Miss Granger. Kami dengan senang hati akan membantumu mendapatkan tanah itu," kata Rodolphus puas.

Rabastan yang mendengar nada kegirangan samar dari kakaknya hanya bersandar ke kursi dan bersiul panjang.

Sedangkan Hermione, yang tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari semua ini, mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya bingung, menatap mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan para pria Lestrange ini?" gumamnya.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Btw bagi yg blom baca crita terbaruku: **Saving** **Granger** sama **My** **Pumpkin**, jangan lupa mampir yahh

Terima kasih^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Siang itu, sekitar pukul 11.30 Ginevra Weasley datang ke flat Hermione untuk mengajaknya makan siang di Burrow. Ibunya, Molly, telah memerintahkan padanya untuk tidak kembali ke rumah sebelum dia berhasil membawa Hermione pulang bersamanya.

Begitulah dia menemukan dirinya di sini, di flat sederhana milik Hermione, yang ternyata kosong penghuninya.

Dia mencoba untuk menggeledah seluruh ruangan, hanya untuk menemukan semuanya kosong.

_'Apa dia sedang bekerja? Tapi ini hari liburnya,'_ pikirnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda Hermione, Ginny berencana untuk pergi ke toko buku milik temannya itu. Mungkin saja Hermione memang berada di sana.

Tepat saat dia akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, suara deburan Floo yang menyala menarik perhatianya.

Benar saja di sana.. penyihir yang dimaksud tersandung ke dalam rumahnya dengan tampilan yang agak berantakan (pengecualian untuk rambutnya, karena itu memang selalu berantakan).

"Hermione!" seru Ginny saat melihat temannya datang.

Hermione, yang baru saja keluar dari Floo, tampak linglung dan bingung. Dia tidak fokus untuk beberapa saat, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Ginny.

"Ginny?" gumamnya.

Temannya melihatnya dengan agak khawatir, "Ya, ya.. ini aku." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pulang semalam? Pakaianmu tidak jauh berbeda dari kemarin dan kau terlihat berantakan."

Hermione meringis, "Begitulah," katanya. Dia bergerak menuju kamarnya, mencari kamar mandi dan merawat dirinya sendiri.

Ginny tampak mengekor dari belakang. Dia mengikutinya sampai ke kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur temannya.

Bunyi shower yang menyala memenuhi ruangan itu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya tak sabar, dia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya.

"Ugh! Itu kekacauan mutlak," jawab Hermione dari balik pintu. Suaranya agak teredam oleh bunyi pancuran, tapi Ginny masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Telinganya langsung menangkap adanya sinyal-sinyal pembicaraan yang menarik.

"Jelaskan. Tentang 'kekacauan mutlak' yang sedang kita bicarakan ini." Tuntutnya, bersemangat akan detail peristiwa.

Dia bisa mendengar wanita itu mendesah frustasi dari dalam sana. Seolah berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan yang satu ini lewat begitu saja.

Dia Ginevra Weasley setelah semua.

"Aku bertemu dengan kakak beradik Lestrange."

"Hah?" Ginny mengedip-kedipkan matanya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka saat itu. Menampilkan Hermione yang dibalut dengan jubah mandi pink-nya.

"Kau mendengarku dengan sangat baik," kata Hermione sambil memutar matanya. Dia melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian dan mulai berbena.

"Well, ya. Maksudku.. bisa tolong kau ulangi?"

Hermione berbalik, dengan kedua tangan memegang bra dan cd-nya.

"Aku bertemu dengan kakak beradik Lestrange." Ulangnya.

Mata Ginny tumbuh melebar dan tatapanya melihat naik turun pada temannya, sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada pakaian dalamnya.

"Oh, wow! Threesome, aku mengerti." Katanya sok tau, dengan mengangguk-angguk apresiasif.

Siapa yang menyangka, Miss Granger berhasil tersandung ke tempat yang sangat fantastik.

Ginny menatap temannya lagi, "Please.. jangan katakan kau mengenakan pakaian dalam yang serupa saat proses itu terjadi." Katanya tidak setuju, matanya menatap sekali lagi pada lembaran kain kecil yang tidak menarik yang ada di tangan sahabatnya.

"Apa? Ginny, tidak!" seru Hermione.

Mulutnya benar-benar ternganga pada kesimpulan yang dibuat temannya.

"Tidak?" dia meragukan itu. "Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang pagi ini? Dengan pakaian yang sama? Dan terlihat seperti habis-"

"STOP!" Hermione menjatuhkan pakaian dalamnya dan menutup telinganya. "Ya tuhan, ini kegilaan." Gumammnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakui apa yang sudah terjadi, Hermione." Ginny melanjutkan.

Hermione menurunkan tangannya dan melototi temannya, "Aku tidak malu. Dan 'itu' tidak pernah terjadi."

"Hmm," dia masih asyik menggoda temannya. "Apapun yang ingin kau sangkal, Miss Granger."

"Aku tidak menyangkal!" Hermione menjerit. "Dan aku bersumpah, jika cerita ini bocor kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kujadikan tersangka."

Tawa Ginny meledak setelahnya.

"Ya ampun. Itu malah semakin terdengar seperti kau yang mencoba menyembunyikan rahasia kecilmu yang kotor."

"Tidak ada rahasia-rahasia kecil yang kotor!"

"Baiklah, baik." Dia mengalah, mengangkat tanganya menyerah. "Well, cepatlah kalau begitu. Mom menunggumu bergabung dengan kami untuk makan siang." Jelasnya, akhirnya menyatakan niat awal kunjungannya.

**.o0o.**

Harry Potter. Berdiri berdampingan dengan rekannya yang tidak mungkin, Draco Malfoy, sedang menunggu perintah dari atasan mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kantor Kepala Auror, yang tadinya melayangkan panggilan untuk semua anggota yang bebas dari tugas.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara, hanya dengan tenang menunggu sampai Kepala Auror Robbin tiba ditempatnya.

Untuk 2 menit terlama dalam hidupnya, Harry Potter tidak pernah bisa lebih dari bersyukur saat kepala cokelat atasannya muncul dari ambang pintu.

Pria itu berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, dibelakangnya, beberapa anggota Auror lain mengikutinya dengan agak kewalahan.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Kepala Auror kepada para bawahannya.

"Yes, Sir." Semua dengan serentak menjawab.

Di ruangan itu ada setidaknya sepuluh orang, minus Robbin. Yang artinya ada sekitar lima tim yang dapat dikirim ke misi.

"Sangat baik." Ujar Robbin. "Ini mengenai panggilan yang dilayangkan oleh Divisi Pengawasan kemarin malam, bahwa di Inggris Magic, tepatnya di Lestrange Manor, telah terdeteksi satu orang yang masuk ke bangsal dengan cara ber-Apparate pada pukul sekitar 9.30 malam."

Semuanya diam dan mendengarkan informasi ini dengan seksama. Ekspresi serius mulai muncul diwajah masing-masing Auror mengingat siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Seseorang ini, yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, bisa berpotensi menjadi musuh yang akan bersekongkol dan membebaskan para Lestrange dari tahanan dan pengawasan kita." Lanjut Robbin penuh semangat.

"Karena itulah kita harus bergerak cepat. Aku meminta tiga tim untuk menyelidiki hal ini, dan surat perintah penangkapan akan segera siap sebentar lagi."

"Surat penangkapan?" Tanya Harry menyela.

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya sekarang. Dia dengan gelagapan melanjutkan, "Untuk siapa lebih tepatnya? Ini masih belum terbukti kebenarannya, bahwa sosok yang muncul malam kemarin adalah rekan kejahatan mereka."

"Ya, dan karena itulah aku hanya tekankan kata 'bisa' Auror Potter. Lebih baik kita segera memberantas masalah ini sampai keakar-akarnya, daripada berbuntut panjang dan 'bisa' menimbulkan peristiwa serupa terulang kembali."

"Peristiwa serupa?" Harry Potter menantang.

Kepala Auror Robbin mengangguk. "Kau tau.. hal-hal tentang Death Eaters ini."

Ron, yang berhasil menyelinap sampai ke belakang Harry mulai berbisik padanya. "Intinya adalah, Kementrian bermaksud menjebloskan kakak beradik Lestrange kembali ke Azkaban. Untuk.." dia berhenti, dan matanya melirik Malfoy yang berdiri tepat di samping Harry. "Pembersihan terhadap hama."

Harry tersentak mendengarnya. Itukah yang sedang dilakukan Kementrian Sihir? Pembersihan besar-besaran terhadap Death Eaters dan mantan anggotanya.

Tapi.. bukankah itu agak terlalu berlebihan, untuk mereka yang sudah berstatus 'mantan' (maksudnya disini mantan **Death** **Eaters** yahh, bukan mantan **pacar**. Jangan baper guys wkwk).

Dia melihat kesamping, ke tempat dimana Malfoy berdiri dengan tegang sekarang.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu cukup berat, dan Harry Potter tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk menyadari bahwa tatapan menyelidik, kecurigaan, dan kebencian itu dilayangkan hampir dari seluruh penghuni ruangan ke Malfoy.

Harry merasa agak kasihan padanya sekarang. Intimidasi memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Dia benar-benar ingin tau apa pendapat Hermione setelah mendengar cerita ini.

_'Dia_ _pasti_ _akan_ _mengkritik dan memprotes pada kebijakan dan prosedur pemerintah.'_ ringisnya dalam hati.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Miss Granger, Rabastan menemukan dirinya berada di ruang kerja kakaknya. Dia telah mengekori Rodolphus ke sini begitu mereka menyelesaikan urusan di meja makan.

"Kau benar-benar akan membantunya, _brother_?" tanyanya.

Dia agak kurang yakin dengan motif kakaknya, sehingga masalah ini perlu dibicarakan lebih lanjut.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Rodolphus. Duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan terselip diantara kertas-kertas pemberat.

Rabastan meringis melihatnya. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa kakaknya bisa sangat menyukai pekerjaan. Tidak, pria itu gila kerja.

"Kenapa tidak?" ulang Rabastan heran. "Itu sangat tidak biasa darimu. Kau tau.. memberikan bantuan pada orang lain tanpa imbalan yang jelas. Dan ini Hermione Granger yang sedang kita bicarakan."

Bersandar di sandaran kursinya, Rodolphus menatap adik kecilnya. "Rabastan, _lil' bro_.. kau hanya tidak mengerti."

"Sialan. Aku benci nama panggilan itu!" Protes Rabastan tak senang. "Dan apa tepatnya yang tidak kumengerti tentang ini, _brother_?"

Percakapan mereka tetap berlangsung seputar Miss Granger sebelum seekor burung hantu datang menyela.

Rodolphus, yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan jendela dan burung hantu, segera bangkit dan mengambil surat. Dia membacanya untuk waktu yang agak lama dan Rabastan menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Well, apa isinya?"

Rodolphus masih membaca surat itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Meskipun agak kesal karena diabaikan, tapi matanya masih bisa menangkap dengan baik ekspresi wajah kakaknya.

Rabastan bisa tau bahwa surat itu datang dari Kementerian. Mengingat raut wajah Rodolphus yang mengindikasikan ketidaksukaan yang jelas, dan dia bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa isinya hanya akan merugikan mereka.

"Rodolphus!" panggilnya dengan agak keras.

Rodolphus hanya diam dan langsung menyerahkan surat itu ke adiknya.

Rabastan menerimanya dengan tak sabar dan mulai memindai kata-kata yang tertulis didalamnya. Dia juga memerlukan beberapa waktu sebelum menyelesaikan bacaannya, dan berakhir dengan: "Surat penangkapan?!" sentaknya setelah memahami apa intinya.

Kakaknya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

"Ini tidak bisa diterima, mereka benar-benar sudah kelewatan kali ini. Menuduh tanpa bukti yang jelas adalah kejahatan serius!" Rabastan memaki. "_Brother_, gunakan ini untuk melawan mereka!"

Rodolphus hanya menghela nafas mendengar tanggapan adiknya.

Mereka bagaimanapun, tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu saat deru perapian terdengar keras dan suara kebisingan dari lantai bawah mengkonfirmasikan kedatangan para Auror.

"_Fuck._" Umpat Rabastan.

"Bahasa, Rabastan." Rodolphus sempat-sempatnya menegur ketidaksopanan adiknya.

**.o0o.**

"Rodolphus Lestrange! Rabastan Lestrange! Kalian ditangkap atas dugaan percobaan melarikan diri beserta persekongkolan dengan para Death Eaters yang masih buron."

John, salah satu dari rombongan Auror yang datang memimpin. Dia berdiri di depan kakak beradik Lestrange sambil menyombongkan surat penangkapan resmi dari Kementerian.

"Tidakkah kalian 'para pengejar anjing liar' terlalu cepat menangkap kesimpulan?" ejek Rodolphus.

Rabastan menoleh ke kakaknya. Jika situasi tidak terlalu serius, dia akan menggodanya untuk bahasa 'anjing'nya.

"Ya, dan kalian tidak memiliki kesopanan untuk ukuran seorang pengunjung." Rabastan menambahkan, memberi isyarat pada beberapa Auror yang mulai berlalu lalang menyita barang.

Serius. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan mereka sita?

"Diam!" bentak John, tangannya masih melambai-lambaikan suratnya. "Kalian tidak punya hak untuk bersuara disini. Sesuai peraturan hukum yang berlaku, para penjahat harus diadili dan dilempar ke Azkaban untuk dosa-dosanya. Kalian seharusnya malu-"

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Rodolphus dengan tenang menanggapi hinaan.

"Tentu saja, Lestrange. Kami tidak akan sembarangan menuduh tanpa bukti. Tim dari Divisi Pengawasan telah berhasil mendeteksi satu penyihir yang berhasil masuk ke bangsal dengan ber-Apparate kemarin malam." Seorang Auror bernama Allen berkata.

Rodolphus dan Rabastan saling berbagi pandangan. Sepertinya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui bahwa penyusup yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah Miss Granger, Heroine Perang.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" bisik Rabastan ke kakaknya.

Mereka bisa saja mengatakan jika itu Miss Granger. Tapi itu bisa berarti kebebasan untuk mereka, atau malah akan menambah masalah untuk penyihir brunette.

"Tidak ingin membawanya-"

"Apa itu disana? Kenapa kalian saling berbisik? Tidak ada ruang bagi kalian untuk kabur jika kalian butuh sebuah pengingat." John menegur mereka.

"Haruskah kami melapor terlebih dulu jika ingin bicara? Kalian benar-benar sial!" Rabastan mengomel, kesal dengan kurangnya sopan santun Auror.

"Rabastan-"

"Jangan menyelaku soal bahasa, _brother._ Ini bukan waktunya." Rabastan menyahut.

Rodolphus hanya memutar matanya.

Mereka tetap berdiri disana, berhadapan dengan Auror John (yang masih menyombongkan surat penangkapan itu), saat mata Rodolphus menangkap sebuah barang yang familiar dibawa oleh salah seorang Auror untuk disita.

"Tunggu!" katanya pada Auror yang dimaksud.

Auror itu berhenti, berbalik dan menatap kearah Rodolphus.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya." Perintahnya tegas. "Itu adalah barang yang sangat pribadi, dan tersimpan ditempat yang terkunci. Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa masuk kedalamnya?"

Auror itu mendengus saat mendengar ucapannya, "Disini bukan kau yang bisa membuat perintah, Lestrange. Kau seorang penjahat yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk diadili, jika kau lupa. Aku akan tetap pergi membawa ini," katanya memberi isyarat pada kotak ditangannya.

Rabastan, yang sedari tadi diam mengamati barang yang dimaksud, langsung menggeram saat mengerti apa itu sebenarnya.

Itu adalah kotak memori ibu mereka. Hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari ibu mereka sebelum wanita itu meninggal. Itu berisi botol-botol kenangan tentang masa kecil yang mereka habiskan sebagai keluarga yang utuh. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara dimana mereka bisa mengenang ibu mereka.

Dan sekarang, para Auror sialan itu berusaha merampasnya juga dari mereka?

"Kau tidak akan berani." Katanya dengan nada berbahaya, hilang sudah figure kekanak-kanakan yang selalu dipakainya.

"Kau menantangku, Lestrange?" Auror itu tak memedulikan permusuhan yang semakin meningkat.

"_Brother!_" Rabastan memberi peringatan pada kakaknya.

Rodolphus melangkah maju, lebih dekat ke Auror, dan dengan tegas menyatakan niatnya.

"Meskipun kalian mencap kami sebagai penjahat lagi untuk sekarang ini, kalian masih berada dibawa naungan atap rumahku. Jangan lupakan itu, Auror John, dan anak buahmu juga," matanya melirik ke Auror yang membawa kotak.

Rabastan yang tinggal dibelakang sudah menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya, menantikan kakaknya selesai.

"Aku, Rodolphus Orpaneus Lestrange, Lord of The Manor, dengan ini menyatakan untuk tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapapun. Baik kalian para Auror, dan orang-orang Kementerian, tidak diizinkan lagi untuk menancapkan kaki di tanah leluhur Lestrange ini mulai sekarang!"

Sihir disekitar bangunan segera merespon sumpahnya. Semua Auror mulai merasakan tarikan pengusiran dari Manor.

"Jika Kementerian ingin menyeret kami ke pengadilan, lebih baik perhatikan sopan santunmu dan kirim saja suratnya. Kami sendiri yang akan datang setelah itu!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Rabastan mengucapkan mantra, dan Auror yang membawa kotak segera terpental. Kotak itu lalu melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di pangkuan tangan Rabastan.

Dalam hitungan detik, setelah kotak itu kembali ke pemiliknya, para rombongan Auror terpental oleh sihir Manor. Hanya menyisakan sedikit kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan.

**.o0o.**

Sementara itu, di meja makan Burrow lebih tepatnya, Hermione duduk dengan malas dikursinya.

Dia tidak berniat untuk makan, mengingat tak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu dia sudah melakukannya di Lestrange Manor. Perutnya masih sangat kenyang, dan melihat Ron yang makan dengan sembrono di meja seberang hanya membuatnya semakin mual.

"Hermione sayang, kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Molly bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang Arthur. Tangannya penuh dengan panci telur yang siap untuk dibagikan.

Hermione memberinya senyum kecil dan mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja sarapan dan perutnya masih kenyang.

Molly mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju dengan pola makannya yang berantakan dan mulai menasehatinya soal pentingnya makan di jam yang tepat.

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatmu, Nyonya Weasley. Aku akan mengingatnya di masa depan." Dia berusaha meredam kekhawatiran wanita tua itu.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Kau tau, hanya perlu datang kemari jika kau terlalu sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk memasak. Berhentilah jajan diluar sana karena disini aku punya banyak makanan sehat untukmu."

Hati Hermione menghangat mendengarnya. Dia merasa seperti memiliki ibu kedua, dan itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur.

Momen akrab di Burrow terus berlanjut seperti itu. Ron (masih mengenakan seragam Auror nya) dengan mulut yang penuh dengan pai daging, si kembar Weasley yang sibuk dengan 'entah apa hanya mereka yang tau' dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Molly, sementara Ginny ada di panci penggorengan meretas telur terakhirnya.

Tersenyum, dia selalu menikmati pemandangan ini.

Saat semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, saat itulah mereka dikagetkan dengan suara keras Apparate dari luar.

Molly segera menoleh ke Arthur dan bertanya apakah mereka dijadwalkan untuk memiliki tamu hari ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada tamu seperti itu," Arthur menjelaskan. "Mungkin itu hanya Charlie, anak itu selalu lupa menggunakan Floo ke rumah."

"Aku akan memeriksanya," Ginny datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menyambut tamu.

Tapi itu tidak perlu. Saat pacarnya, Harry Potter, datang lewat pintu belakang rumah dan langsung menuju kursinya.

"Hello, _everyone_." Sapanya pada semua anggota keluarga.

"Harry!" seru Ginny bersemangat. Dia datang menghampiri Harry dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipinya.

"Ginny," Harry mengangguk membalas sapaan pacarnya dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau terlambat," Ginny mengambil kursi tepat disampingnya.

"Maaf soal itu," Harry mengarahkan pandangannya ke anggota keluarga yang lain. "Kami baru saja tiba di Lestrange Manor untuk menyita beberapa barang dan melayangkan surat penangkapan."

"Penangkapan?" Arthur bertanya. "Apa yang telah dilakukan para Lestrange hingga mendapatkan surat penangkapan?"

Harry membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab. "Tampaknya, seseorang telah ber-Apparate dan menembus bangsal Lestrange Manor semalam. Dan sosok tak dikenal ini diduga salah seorang Death Eaters yang masih buron, yang mencoba melarikan diri bersama kakak beradik Lestrange. Kementerian saat ini mulai gencar mencarinya."

Diseberang mejanya, penyihir yang sedang asyik meminum tehnya, tersedak dan mulai menyemburkan cairan hangat ke atas meja.

"Hermione, kau jorok." Ginny menegurnya.

Hermione menangkap semua mata yang tiba-tiba tertuju padanya.

"Maaf," ringisnya.

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

* * *

**Catatan** **penulis:**

Nama tengah Rodolphus itu aku karang sendiri, karena udah cari tapi kok gak nemu. Klo kalian tau atau mungkin pernah dengar, please beritahu aku


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kacau. Situasi ini sangat kacau.

Itulah suara keras dalam pikiran Miss Granger saat ini.

Masih berada di Burrow, dikelilingi oleh keluarga Weasley, Hermione meremas-remas jari tangannya tak sabar.

Dia benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk menarik Harry dari meja makan dan meminta detail akan peristiwa.

Setelah aksi tersedaknya yang konyol, semua orang kini telah kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Dan itu berarti dia harus menunggu sampai Harry menyelesaikan makannya.

Dia juga tidak melupakan tatapan Ginny yang sekarang duduk disebelah Harry. Dan jujur, itu sangat mengganggunya.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka yang tidak mungkin!

"Harry," panggil Hermione pelan.

Pria yang dimaksud segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ya, Hermione?"

Penyihir brunette tampak ragu-ragu sesaat, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke meja, dan dengan nada berbisik dia berkata: "Setelah ini, bisakah kita bicara? Ada sesuatu yang.. sangat mendesak."

Harry mengernyitkan alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan sahabatnya. "Tentu. Tapi ada apa? Kau mendapatkan sebuah masalah atau apa?"

Hermione meringis, dan Ginny yang sejak tadi menonton hanya mendengus.

"Ginny, kau tau sesuatu?" Harry menoleh ke pacarnya, dan semakin penasaran saat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Well, sedikit." Jawabnya, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Hermione. "Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya keberuntungan daripada masalah."

Untuk kata-katanya itu, Ginny dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Hermione.

"Ayolah kalian berdua, aku jadi semakin penasaran." Gerutu Harry.

"Abaikan saja pacarmu dan cepat selesaikan makanmu, Harry!"

**.o0o.**

Berada di kamar lama milik Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, dan Harry berkumpul dan mengunci pintu. Hermione tak lupa memasang mantra untuk mencegah orang lain mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, disini kita." Harry memulai setelah semuanya beres.

Hermione memandang dari sahabatnya ke Ginny, yang sudah menempatkan diri duduk dengan nyaman di kasur usang milik Charlie.

"Haruskah kau ikut?" dia bertanya pada Ginny, yang disambut dengusan oleh gadis itu.

"Ini tidak seperti aku belum mengetahui ceritanya, sungguh."

Hermione tetap mempertahankan tatapannya sampai Ginny menyerah.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku pergi!" Ginny akhirnya mengalah dan bergerak untuk menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Hermione menghela nafas dan duduk di tempat Ginny barusan. Tampilannya lelah, seperti dia telah dikalahkan oleh keseluruhan situasi.

"Jadi, peduli untuk menjelaskan?" Harry terus mendorongnya. Bukannya dia tidak melihat kesulitan yang dialami Hermione. Tapi sungguh, dia sudah cukup penasaran.

Dengan enggan, Hermione mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah yang paling memalukan (atau menakjubkan versi Ginny) dalam hidupnya.

Mulai dari makan malam yang selalu menjadi rutinitas mingguan mereka. Lalu berakhir dengan kecelakaan akibat mabuk berat. Sampai pada dirinya yang tersandung ke Lestrange Manor dan ikut sarapan bersama kakak beradik Lestrange.

"Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana, tapi aku hanya benar-benar melakukannya." Hermione menggosok mukanya malu. "Kau harusnya melihat wajah mereka. Mereka pasti menganggapku wanita aneh. Maksudku.. ada penyihir gila yang mabuk dan membenturkan kepala ke pintu-"

"Hermione,"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku sampai masuk ke dalam. Itu sampai Rabastan bilang bahwa dia harus menggendongku, dan aku-"

"Hermione!"

"Tidak.. tidak, aku tidak tau lagi. Aku benar-benar malu. Lalu aku pulang dan menjalankan semua percakapan tentang omong kosong ini dengan Ginny-"

"Hermione!!" teriak Harry.

Wanita itu terus mengoceh.

"Itu sampai kau datang dan mengatakan ada penggerebekan di rumah Lestrange!" Hermione ikut berteriak. Sampai pada inti dari pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Hermione.. kau mengoceh." Harry tampak kewalahan dengan seluruh informasi.

"Aku tau," gumamnya dan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Hermione dengan segala situasinya, dan Harry dengan informasi baru ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan yang sangat canggung itu terjadi.

Harry tampak lesuh dan mengusap rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan lelah. "Jadi.." mulainya setelah jeda, "Itu kau, yang dikabarkan ber-Apparate di Lestrange Manor?"

Hermione memiliki kesopanan untuk terlihat malu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan tidak ada yang tau bahwa itu kau? Hermione Fucking Granger?!"

Hermione akan menegur sahabatnya atas penggunaan bahasa yang salah, tapi sungguh.. ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu sekarang.

"Belum. Setidaknya mereka belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang," gumamnya. Dia agak bersyukur untuk itu sebenarnya.

Hening terjadi lagi di dalam ruangan.

Itu tampak 10 menit atau lebih, sebelum Harry berdehem dan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian penuh sahabatnya.

"Baik. Sekarang kita tau bahwa itu kau yang menyusup-"

"Aku tidak menyusup!" sahut Hermione, yang dihadiahi tatapan skeptis dari Harry. Itu gilirannya untuk berdehem saat itu. "Ehm! Maksudku.. aku lebih suka menyebutnya tersesat. Kau tau, kecelakaan yang tak disengaja itu."

Harry memutar matanya pada ocehan murah sahabatnya. "Terserah." Katanya tanpa banyak perlawanan, "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

Hermione kembali mengangguk dan mendengarkan.

"Kita tau itu kau, yang tersesat sampai ke Lestrange Manor semalam. Itu jelas adalah sebuah kecelakaan, yang tidak disengaja tentunya," jelasnya hati-hati. "Tapi yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar disini adalah: kalaupun kau (yang pada dasarnya mabuk saat itu) mengalami kecelakaan, itu masih tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa memecah bangsal keamanan di Lestrange Manor. Aku berani menjamin, para Auror terbaik di bidang itulah yang ditugaskan untuk membangun bangsal anti penyusup!"

"Aku tidak menyusup!" Hermione masih teguh pada pendirianya.

Harry, untuk yang kedua kalinya, memutar matanya. "Ya, baik. Bisakah kita lupakan kata penyusup ini? aku merasa kita tidak akan sampai pada intinya jika kau terus bersikeras."

Hermione tampak cemberut tapi memilih untuk lanjut. "Well, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya mabuk dan melesat. Hanya itu yang kuingat."

"Bagaimana dengan para Lestrange? Apakah mereka tampak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan tongkat mereka?"

"Selain untuk melayang dan membuat teh? Kurasa tidak," gumamnya. Mengingat samar-samar akan aroma cengkeh dari penggendongnya.

"Kau yakin?" Harry mengerutkan alisnya tidak puas.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya acuh. Serius, apa yang Harry harapkan dari ini? bukannya dia bisa mengingat dengan baik kejadian semalam.

Tapi, bicara soal semua itu, membuatnya kembali ingat akan apa tujuan sebenarnya menyeret Harry ke percakapan ini.

"Harry," panggilnya dengan suara yang agak keras. "Kau bilang tadi ada penggerebekan di sana. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kalian berhasil menyeret kakak beradik Lestrange ke penjara atau bagaimana?"

Untuk pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya itu, Harry meringis dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur.

"Well.. yah, memang ada penggerebekan." Awal dari ceritanya pada Hermione. "Kepala Auror Robbin tiba-tiba saja hari ini memanggil semua yang bebas bertugas, menjelaskan bahwa ada seorang penyu-orang yang tersesat di Lestrange Manor dan memerintahkan kami untuk segera menangkap para Lestrange-"

"Tanpa bukti dan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut?" sela Hermione, tidak setuju dengan cara Kementerian Sihir memperlakukan kakak beradik Lestrange.

Tunggu!

Apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan mereka?

"Itulah yang kusuarakan saat pertama kali mendengar penjelasan Kepala Auror. Dan kau tau hasilnya, dia menolak dan hanya mendorong masalah ini lebih jauh."

Setidaknya, dari apa yang dia lihat, pemikiran dan reaksi mereka sama. Hermione mengangguk menghargai. "Baik. Lanjutkan,"

Pada bagian ini, Harry menunjukkan mimik antara malu dan terhina. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang dan menceritakan detail peristiwa.

"Lalu, kami akhirnya pergi dan menjemput para Lestrange. John dan partnernya mencoba memancing kemarahan Lestrange, sedangkan aku dan sisanya menggeledah ruangan dan menyita beberapa barang yang mencurigakan."

Hermione terus mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Sampai salah seorang Auror mendapatkan kotak hitam itu. Yang berhasil menarik perhatian salah satu Lestrange hingga adu mulut terjadi,"

"Kotak hitam apa?"

Harry menggeleng tidak tau. "Kami tidak tau pasti apa isinya. Tapi yang jelas, itu adalah barang berharga milik Lestrange, dan mereka marah saat melihat kotak itu juga ikut disita."

"Dan..?" Hermione penasaran dengan endingnya.

Harry berdehem dan dengan enggan berkata, "Rodolphus Lestrange melangkah sebagai Lord of The Manor dan menolak kami (Kementerian) berada di propertinya."

Hermione mencoba membayangkan adegan yang dimainkan oleh pria Lestrange, lalu melihat wajah cemberut Harry, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak saat berhasil menggabungkan semuanya.

"Jadi intinya adalah, kau praktis terpental dari Lestrange Manor sebelum mendarat di halaman Burrow?"

"Sial. Bukan itu yang penting disini, kan!" Harry mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kementerian tidak akan lama sampai mengetahui bahwa itu kau yang ber-Apparate ke Lestrange Manor."

Hermione mendengarkan ucapan Harry dengan lebih serius sekarang. Otaknya tampak berputar, memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari semua masalah ini.

"Well.." katanya setelah lama mengambil jeda, "Aku membutuhkan sebagian besar dari bantuan mu, Harry."

Harry, untuk ukuran seorang Auror, tau bahwa apapun yang sahabatnya rencanakan dengan melibatkan dirinya tidak akan bagus. "Aku akan mengatakan ini, Hermione. Jangan lakukan hal-hal gila."

Hermione mengabaikan saran (peringatan) darinya, dan memilih untuk tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Oh, tidak, tidak! Kita hanya akan menggunakan kartu as Harry Potter, itu saja."

Harry mengerang, membenci gagasan Harry Potter itu sendiri. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa hanya menggunakan kartu Hermione Granger saja?" keluhnya.

Hermione mengejek. Seolah.. Kementerian akan luluh saat datang dengan namanya.

"Kau tau mereka hanya akan mendengarkan Harry Potter yang agung."

* * *

**To be continued.****..**


End file.
